


Gwieździsta noc

by dreamistru, SavioBriion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst jest tłumaczeniem fanfika "Starry night" autorstwa SavioBriion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwieździsta noc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starry Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379220) by [SavioBriion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion). 



# Gwieździsta noc

Zakazany Las jawi się jedynie ciemniejszym kształtem na tle nocnego nieba, czarną przestrzenią pokonaną przez światło tysiąca gwiazd rozrzuconych na niebie, niczym ziarenka cukru na czarnym aksamicie.

Nocną ciszę przecina podekscytowany głos:

— Patrzcie, to jest...

— Syriusz.

— Psia gwiazda.

— Najjaśniejsza gwiazda na niebie — dodaje trzeci. — Tak, Syriuszu, wiemy. Pokazujesz ją nam na każdej lekcji Astronomii.

Twarz Syriusza rozjaśnia się w szczerym uśmiechu, światłem godnym jego imienniczki. 

— Mieliśmy dopiero trzy.

— To i tak o wiele za dużo, z tobą w klasie — wtrącił James.

— Och, jakie zabawne.

— Ja jestem zabawny.

— Prawda.

— Dzięki, Peter.

Remus obserwuje ich w ciszy, lekko na uboczu. Pojawił się w Hogwarcie pełen determinacji, by się nie ujawnić, by zachować swój sekret dla siebie. Tymczasem oto łamał wszelkie zasady, podziwiając gwiazdy z trójką ludzi, którzy doskonale wiedzieli, czym był. Nie żeby ich leniwe przepychanki słowne można było nazwać "podziwianiem gwiazd."

— Myślałem, że zajmiemy się astronomią trochę na własną rękę... — zaczął.

— Ależ, oczywiście. Zechciejże nauczać, profesorze Lupinie!

Remus czerwieni się, lecz na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech. 

— Widzicie te trzy jasne gwiazdy w równym rzędzie? Jeśli uważniej się przyjrzycie, zauważycie że ostatnia z nich jest trochę ciemniejsza. To pas Oriona. A to — wskazał im kształt całej konstelacji — jest sam Orion nazywany łowcą. A tam jego miecz.

James przewrócił się na brzuch, powodując tymczasowy chaos w obrębie obleganego przez nich koca.

— Czemu nazywają go łowcą?

Remus próbuje przyjąć bardziej komfortową pozycję na twardej ziemi, do której oddziela go jedynie cienka warstwa materiału, przechodząc w "tryb nauczyciela", jak zwykł nazywać to Syriusz.

— A więc... — Remus zaczyna opowieść.

***

W mroźnym zimowym powietrzu gwiazdy są wyjątkowo dobrze widoczne i tylko jeden obszar nocnego nieba wolny jest od migoczących punkcików. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ rzeczony kawałek niebiańskiej przestrzeni w pełni należy do wielkiego, jasnego księżyca.

Ciszę przerywa dźwięk łap zapadających się w śniegu, tupot wspaniałego jelenia, który podąża za wilkiem i psem. Mały szczur prędko przebiera łapkami, by dotrzymać im kroku.

Zatrzymują się na otwartej polanie, a gdy spoglądają w gwieździste niebo koncert świateł odbija się w ich błyszczących oczach. Pies wskazuje łbem najjaśniejszą z gwiazd i dodaje od siebie pojedyncze szczeknięcie. Wilk odchyla swój łeb i zawodzi w stronę okrągłego księżyca.

***

Księżycowy blask wlewa się przez okna, oświetlając kołyskę stojącą pośrodku pomieszczenia wraz z jej śpiącym lokatorem. Lily wydaje z siebie cichutkie westchnienie ulgi.

— Myślałam, że nigdy nie zaśnie.

— Widocznie twoje bajki są nudniejsze od moich — James zaśmiał się lekko. Udaje mu się uniknąć ciosu.

Oboje podchodzą do okna, spoglądają w piękną gwieździstą noc przez szklaną szybę. James znów chichocze, lecz Lily jest w stanie wyłowić w tym dźwięku smutek i spogląda na męża pytająco.

— Ciągle pamiętam, jak na pierwszym roku po raz pierwszy sami poszliśmy przyglądać się niebu. Łapa ciągle wskazywał Psią gwiazdę, Lunatyk był tak profesorski – o ile w ogóle istnieje takie słowo – a i Glizdogon dobrze się bawił. Potem chodziliśmy tak często, jak się dało, przynajmniej raz w miesiącu. Łapa zawsze pokazywał nam swoją gwiazdę, jakbyśmy w ogóle mogli ją przegapić. A teraz nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek będziemy mogli się spotkać w spokoju. — Nagle wyszczerzył się, wskazując punkt na niebie. — O wilku mowa.

Psia gwiazda błyszczała jasnym światłem, pośród niezliczonych jasnych punkcików. Lily skrzywiła się lekko.

— Osobiście wolę Plejady. I Andromedę. Wiesz, że w dzieciństwie uwielbiałam grecką mitologię — wzdycha. — Nadal żałuję, że nie zgodziłeś się dać mu na drugie Perseusz.

— Jedna przepowiednia wieszcząca zgubę mojego syna w pełni wystarczy — jęknął. Trzymając ją w objęciach ponownie zwrócił twarz w kierunku odległych gwiazd. — Piękne, prawda? Nawet Voldemort nie jest w stanie tego zniszczyć.

I pomimo przepowiedni, wojny i jej nieodzownych niebezpieczeństw, po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu, w ich duszach zapanował spokój.

***

Cele Azkabanu mają wysokie, gładkie ściany pozbawione sufitu, otwarte na nocne niebo. Opatrzone są szeregiem zabezpieczeń i nieprzenikliwych zaklęć oddzielających więźniów od upragnionej wolności, która szydzi z nich obrazem przepastnego nieba.

Noc jest bezchmurna, sklepienie usiane niezliczoną ilością gwiazd zupełnie, jak innej jesieni, przed wielu laty. Syriusz, psia gwiazda, świeci najjaśniej spośród swych towarzyszy.

Syriusz Black leży skulony pod zimną, ponurą ścianą. Zapadniętymi oczami na tle mizernej, jakby woskowej, twarzy spogląda w górę, aż odnajduje swoją imienniczkę. Blady cień uśmiechu ciągnie kąciki jego spierzchniętych ust ku górze, gdy wracają do niego wszystkie wspomnienia.

Przez pięć lat cyklicznie, co tydzień, wskazywał im Canis Major podczas lekcji Astronomii. Przez siedem, nie, prawie dziesięć lat spoglądali w niebo całą czwórką.

Psia gwiazda mruga do niego biało niebieskim, pocieszającym światłem. Białym. Kolorem niewinności.

_Jestem czysty. Jestem niewinny._

***

Wilkołaki nawet w ludzkiej postaci potrafią poruszać się bezszelestnie. Remus opuszcza ciemną sypialnię, obdarzając spojrzeniem pogrążoną we śnie żonę i jej systematycznie powiększający się brzuch.

Jest wczesna jesień, lecz mroźne powietrze wisi w małym, uporządkowanym ogrodzie. Remus owija się szczelniej wyświechtanym płaszczem, spoglądając w atramentowy bezmiar nocnego nieba. Gwiazdy mrugają do niego radośnie, zupełnie nieskoordynowane.

Remus pamięta wyraźnie ten czas, gdy cała czwórka huncwotów skryta pod zwykłym kocem próbowała policzyć je wszystkie. I chociaż liczba towarzyszy zmalała, gwiazd ciągle było tyle samo.

Teraz spogląda w ich niezliczoną ilość na bezkresnym niebie, i chociaż tam w chacie znajduje się jego rosnąca rodzina, Remus czuje się bardzo mały i nieskończenie samotny.

***

Czterech chłopców próbuje upchnąć się pod jednym kocem, gdzieś na hogwardzkich błoniach. Słuchają o mitologii i próbują policzyć gwiazdy. 

Czterech – a może trzech? – spogląda w gwiazdy podczas wojny, starając się odnaleźć w nich siłę. 

Trzech mężczyzn rozsianych po całym kraju spogląda w gwiazdy myśląc o zagubionych przyjaciołach. 

Dwoje żyje w ukryciu, szukając gwiazdy nadziei. 

Jeden stoi w ogrodzie porównując obecne gwiazdy z gwiazdami przeszłości.

Cztery groby spoczywają w spokoju; kamienne płyty skąpane w białym świetle jasnych olbrzymów.

KONIEC


End file.
